Sailor Moon Meets Regular Show
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, and the gang mysteriously thought to be an accident  came to an Anime world, and meets Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Mordecai and the guys would also try to find their way back home. Will they or no?


Sailor Moon meets Regular Show  
>Part 1<p>

As The blue bird, Mordecai, and his friend, a raccoon named Rigby, woke up from consciousness, they got up and looked around, wondering where they are. "We're are we?" Mordecai asked Rigby, looking around the city. As they looked around, Benson, a gumball machine, with the Yeti named Skips, a lollipop-like guy named Pops, a greenish guy named Muscle Man, and his friend, High Five, a one-handed ghost, shows up. "Hey, guys! You know where we at all the sudden?" Benson asked. Mordecai nodded, "I was thinking the same!" Just then, a cardinal, Margret, came beside Mordecai and said, "This must've been Tokyo! The capital of Japan." The guys turned to her in confusion, and realized that they accidentally got teleported at Tokyo. But it appears the city must've been in the different world of cartoons. They also noticed they're in the world of Anime. Skips pointed to a girl with dark purple hair and said, "I found a girl! Let's ask her where and what this place really is." The guys agrees, as they catch up to the girl. "Excuse me, miss?" Mordecai said to the girl. The girl stopped, and turned to the guys, as they catch up to her. The girl asked, "May I help you?" The girl looked at Mordecai, wondering what type of person is he. Mordecai asked, "What kind of world are we at?" The girl nodded, "You're in the Anime. Where did you guys come from?" She then asked. The guys nodded each other, knowing that they're in Tokyo, Japan. Benson exclaimed, "We're from the park at our world!" The girl wonders with a weird look. Benson retorted, "It's a long story. Can you help us?" The girl exclaimed, "Sure, I'll be glad to take yo guys to my house if you want." The guys agrees with the girl, following her to her house. The girls then introduces herself to them, "My name is Raye Hino." Benson took his hand and shook hands with Raye, introducing themselves to her. As the guys already introduced themselves to Raye Hino, they head to her house to hang around for now.

As the gang arrived at Raye's house, they began to look around the house. But Mordecai accidentally trips onto the stair in front of Raye and Margret, and lands on Rigby. The girls laughed. "Wow! You need to watch your step, Mordecai!" Raye sighed with laughter. Mordecai's face turned red with embarrassment. Margret laughed with Raye, "He's sometimes clumsy." The girls began to laughed harder, as they ran out of breath. As they head to the living room, they sat down to relax, as they sit by themselves to discuss of how they get back home. "I was wondering how we get home from this type of weird place." Rigby acknowledged of how they can get back to their world. Skips exclaimed, "Look, it takes time for the portal to rebuild itself, so we can go back to our regular world instead of thinking about getting ourselves back home." Benson nodded, "Don't worry about a thing! We have to be patient, and then we can relive our lives after we get back home!" Margret crabs Mordecai's hand and leaned onto his shoulder. Mordecai started to blush, as he notice that Margret leans onto him. "Ah...Margret?" He asked. "Are you alright?" Margret then answered, "Well, I'm a little tired. If that's alright." Margret begins to shut her eyes as Mordecai began to blush even more, gulping. Rigby show the whole thing and mumbles, "You're blushing Mordecai!" Mordecai smirked, "Dude! Shut up!" Skips chuckles, "Hey! Don't get rough there, lover boy!" irritated, Mordecai balls up a fist, wanting to punch Rigby for starting the insult. Just as they relax for a bit, Raye came back and exclaimed, "My friends are coming over, if that's okay!" Benson nodded, "Nah, sure! That's fine!" Raye smiles, as she walks to the kitchen to fix them dinner. Margret asked Raye, "What are you fixing all of us?" Raye told, "I'm going to fix chicken noodles, carrot and peas soap, and make some carlige bread." The guys nodded, "Cool!" They sat in the living room, as Raye heads to the kitchen to fix everyone dinner. But, Mordecai is stuck, as Margret rests onto Mordecai's shoulder.

As Raye's friends came to her house, they introduces themselves to Mordecai, Rigby, and the others. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, wondering why is the blonde headed girl, Amara Tenoh, dressed up like a boy. As well Lita(almost dressed like a boy, but half boy and half girlish). Lita lenas beside Mordecai, and asked, "Are you alright, Mordecai?" Mordecai nervously answered, "Well...I was wondering why are you and Amara dressed up like boys. No offense, dude!" Lita nodded, "It's fine! But because me and Amara felt we want to dress up like boys. But I always dress up in the girls school dress." Mordecai stated, "Well, you know that you're such a beautiful girl I ever met!" Lita sighed, "Really? How sweet of you!" Lita hugs him, as Mordecai started to blush. Rigby chuckles, "Looks like Mordecai would find himself an Ex-Girlfriend!" Frustrated, Mordecai threw a punch to Rigby, onto his face. "Oww! Dude, what was that for?" Rigby smirked. Mordecai said, "That's what you get for making fun of me around girls!" When knowing that Mordecai punched Rigby and told him, the girls started to laugh out loud, taking it as a joke. Amara laughed, "Looks like you got told, Rigby!" Rigby then immitates, "Looks like you got told, Amara!" The girls and the others orgasmed, "Ohhhhh!" Amara then got embarressed as Rigby make a comeback in front of the girls and the others. Michelle nodded, "And looks like he cameback on you, Amara!" Amara smirked, "Yeah well...Don't tell that to anyone. Or you'll get something out of me!" Michelle then smirked, "I'm not afriad of nothing from you." "Ohhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby orgasmed, knowing that Michelle cameback as well. Amara felt that Michelle and the guys are teaming up on her. "Well, ohhhh to yourselves, dorks!" Benson's eyes were wide open, hearing that Amara cameback on the guys, and starts laughing. "Wow, Mordecai and Rigby! Looks like you got owned right there, dude! Hope you know how she feels, as well the other girls in here!" Mordecai and Rigby then eats there soup and noodles instead of chating with the guys.

As everyone's done with their dinner, they gathered in the living room to dicuss of how Mordecai, Rigby, and the others get here. When getting the point of how the guys got to their world by accident, Amara excalims, "So, you guys are from a different world?" Benson nodded, "Yes we were. So, we have to stay her for few days or so until the portal rebuilds itself so we can go home. Hope you guys don't mind!" Raye and the girls understood, saying, "We understand! As long you guys stay out of trouble, everything will be okay!" The guys agrees with her, nodding their heads. Just as the girls looked onto the clock, they walk out of Raye's house to head home for school and other things. Raye turns back to them and nodded, "So, what do you guys want to do?" Mordecai exclaimed, "Well, we might need to get jobs here to make money, so we can be fine and stuff. If you don't mind." Raye nodded, "Sure! That's like a good idea!" Benson yawned, "It's time to hit the haystock, guys! It's almost time to rest for tomorrow!" The guys understood, and gets some rest for tomorrow. Raye heads to the bath to wash herself to get ready for bed, as the guys started to sleep for tonight. "Good night, guys!" Raye told them, as she heads to the bathroom. "Good night, Raye!" Mordecai nodded, as he sleeps with his friend, Rigby and Margret. They began to snooze as they fell asleep, resting.

Hope you guys enjoy the first part! I'm going to try to come up with the second one!


End file.
